


Angels Fall Like Rain

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Lucy (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Romance, Science Fiction, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her life irrecoverably changed, Lucy seeks out her sister. Yet when Lucy's reckless behaviour becomes more pronounced, Emma begins to doubt she can do anything. Feeling pushed aside by her sibling, Emma begins to grow distant. When Lucy realizes what's really important to her, she seeks to fix her relationship's woes.Once the girls make up, their relationship also becomes altered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The general plot was drawn from an idea my girlfriend and I wrote about together.
> 
> Olivia Thirlby was my first choice for 'Emma' as I felt that she best suited how I envisioned the character.


End file.
